


"Wonho, It's Okey"

by monasjb



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Wonho, Gay, I mean it's Monsta x, Lots of crying I mean it's Wonho, M/M, Respect him, kiho, scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monasjb/pseuds/monasjb
Summary: Whenever Kihyun says "It's Okey", Wonho feels a kind of ease.





	"Wonho, It's Okey"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! (I apologize for any mistakes)

Whenever people look at Wonho, they notice his well build body at first, later on his cheerful personality and bright smile, it's what people really like on him. He's kind and wants everyone to feel comfortable, jokes around and gives everyone a warm smile and kind words.  
But, people always forget, he's also a human who can cry, who feels lonely, who doesn't feel enough.  
Wonho is really introvert and rarely talks about his feelings or issues with others, he talks with Monbebe whenever he can but he can't tell them everything. The same goes for his members. He's close with them all and always tries to help them, he's an important part of the group, apart from his music production. But at hard times, when he feels like a burden or he can't find the right words to explain his feelings, he hides in his studio, saying he will work on some songs but in reality, he just needs time alone to calm down and get himself together, alone.  
His mind can play him really dirty in these times, persuading him of his failures and mistakes, his bad behavior, until Wonho is trapped in dark self made bubble, repeatedly saying the same things. 

 

"It's not good enough" "You did that wrong" "You need to do it better" "Can't you do it right" "You're not good enough" "Stop trying"

 

Whenever Wonho's in his studio all alone, falling deeper in his bad thoughts, the only one who can drag him out of this is Kihyun. He can be very harsh with his words and nags more than asked, but he is always kind and warm with Wonho, he knows harsh words could make things even worse, he knows Wonho needs someone with him, someone who makes him feel like he's enough.  
He knows when Wonho is leaving to the studio to be alone or to make music. When he leaves to be alone and get stuck in his bubble again, he tells everyone he will leave now and don't want to be disturbed. He wouldn't do that if he really want to work.  
However, Kihyun always decides to disturb him later on, he always gives Wonho a second to get ready. They both know what will happen as soon as Kihyun starts talking to him.

 

It's quiet. They only can hear the computer working, the ventilator refrigerating the stuffy air in the studio and their breathing.  
Wonho is sitting on his chair, Kihyun behind him on the small couch, looking at the back of Wonhos head. He notices the red marks on his skin, he knows Wonho is scratching himself a lot, but the intensive red on his ears and neck makes Kihyun worry a bit. He looks away, trying to start the conversation somehow, but Wonho stand up and takes a plushie from the shelf, sitting back on the chair and now facing Kihyun. He looks at the plushie, playing with it's nose and smiling at it, with a sad expression in his eyes.  
Wonhos voice was shaky, his right leg was jumping up and down and he doesn't dare to look up at Kihyun.

"I- I don't understand Kihyun r...really I... I always try to be nice and.. and do the right thing but people still are complaining they - Kihyun- I"

Wonho couldn't finish his sentence, he was crying already and his whole body was shaking now. Kihyun went to him immediately and put his hands on his, talking with a soft voice

"Hyung, please don't it's alright, you're doing the right thing you're doing more than you kno-"

"They bring back old memories and scandals of my....my past Kihyun I promised.... to change to b-be a better person but Im not Im not good enou-"

"Wonho! Listen to me I beg you... You are."

"Why are they hating on me... Kihyun what... What did I do..."

"You did nothing Wonho. They're just bored of their shitty life and want to make you feel bad so they feel better. You see? You're not the bad one here."

"Why are they hating me.."

"Wonho...... Please no one hates you, your mom loves you, Monbebe loves you, we love you."

"Do I deserve that.. I.."

Kihyuns words aren't reaching him anymore, he's stuck again, in his own bubble. His eyes are red and won't stop tearing, he isn't sobbing or sniffing, he's just crying. Kihyun is also close to cry, he hates seeing his Hyung crying and not being able to talk to him. He notices how Wonho is squeezing the plushie too much, he is really tensed and close to break down.

"Hey hey Wonho. Hyung! Please calm down, it's okey" 

Again, Wonho isn't hearing him.

"Wonho, please....."

His breath is calm but his body is shaking and he can't stop his tears, Kihyun tries to take the plushie from him but Wonho is way too strong.

"Wonho...."

Kihyun bows down and kisses the free place of Wonhos forehead. Immediately, Wonhos body stops shaking, he breathes out and looks at Kihyuns hands. The plushie falls down on the ground, Wonhos strong hands takes the small one from Kihyun, his other hand is on Wonhos head and pets him softly.  
Wonhos face is hidden in Kihyuns chest, he's sobbing now, letting out his pain, his suffer and angst. Kihyun is just petting him, giving him small kisses on his head.

"Shhh, it's okey. Everything's gonna be alright~."

Kihyun sings this sentence like in Tropical Night, a light laugh comes out from Wonho, before he continued to cry into Kihyuns shirt.

"Yes Wonho! Laugh. I like it more when you laugh. I don't like seeing you crying because of dumb humans."

"I.. I'm sorry"

"Why the chicken are you sorry? You don't have any need to, just calm down now.." 

"I'm sorry... To make you worry, again.."

"it's Okey. That's what brothers do, I guess...."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be please."

It's quiet, again. Wonho stopped sobbing and is breathing normally again. Kihyuns hand is still on Wonhos head, Wonho is holding the other hand but now more relaxed. After 5 minutes of silence, Wonho whispered

"K.. Kihyun.. Can you say it again, please"

"What? Dumb humans? 

"No... .. Say, 'it's okey' "

"It's Okey Wonho, everything is okey. I'm here."

"Always?"

"Always."

Wonhos last words were too quiet to be heard, he dragged his head deeper into Kihyuns shirt and lost his voice after crying so much. But Kihyun knows what he said, he just closed his eyes and smiled, giving another kiss on his head.

"You don't have to thank me, idiot. Just, don't cry.." 

It was past midnight now, they were alone in the studio for the rest of the night, giving each other warmth.  
It's hard for Kihyun to always calm Wonho down, it breaks his heart to see him like this. But to see him smiling in his sleep, peacefully next to him, takes all his worries and bad feelings away.  
He just hopes, tomorrow is a better day for him. Tomorrow is everything just okey.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls love and respect Wonho, he gets so much hate bc of unnecessary things which aren't even true, he's one of the kindest and most beautiful human I know, pls give him the support and respect he deserves and needs, let us be here for him.


End file.
